This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial St. Augustinegrass genotype selected from among double-cross hybrids of parents introduced from Africa. The pedigree was (PI 290888.times.PI 293666).times.(PI 300127.times.PI 300130) and the four parents were intercrossed by means of emasculation and controlled pollination. The selected hybrid genotype. FX-10, was propagated asexually at Fort Lauderdale by cutting stolons into segments containing at least one node, and planting them in soil, to increase planting stock for studying comparative performance with commercially available varieties. FX-10 is a distinct, asexually propagated variety of St. Augustinegrass.